


Reunited

by FromGlasstoShadows23



Category: Convergence (DCU Comics), DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis
Genre: Gen, Heroes in Crisis - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other fandoms to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromGlasstoShadows23/pseuds/FromGlasstoShadows23





	Reunited

Roy Harper dies feeling the pain he's been trying to avoid for years. If he were being honest, (and doesn't have much time left) he would've preferred an overdose then what ever this was. Wally, who's right next to him goes quickly. Ha! Like he should. And that's the last thing he sees as he starts to feel cold and his brain wonders off to the warmth he feels out the gaping hole in his chest.  
He can't mange to close his eyes but he feels his body shutting down and he wants to fade away. His mind clouds over and he can hear the small footsteps coming towards him and the feeling of the couch beneath him start to wash out of existence. The footsteps get closer and two small feet clad in pink and white sneakers fall into view. He somehow manages to turn himself around so he can see them better and looks up to see a that these two little feet are attached to something. A girl.

The truth is Roy doesn't really have an idea of what the afterlife should be. If this is it then he's going to need a moment to adjust. He doesn't beileve in a heaven or a cloud city in the sky where people have wings. The Navajo didn't really have a concrete thread of stories that lead him to believe there was an underworld. Only that death was the end of all your spiritual parts staying together as one. And maybe this was it. His conscience ripped away from the rest of him.  
The girl is an interesting sight. He recognizes her somehow but he can't put his finger on it. She giggles down at him for a moment and that's when he realizes he's still on the ground. He turns his body again so he's on his stomach and pulls himself up until he towers over her

"Uh...hi." He says.

She giggles. Now that he's standing he can see her better. She has soft almond-shaped eyes and freckles dotting across her nose and the pink and red butterfly wings strapped to her back that jostle when she breathes. 

"Do you want to come play with me?" She asks. "I know you're always busy. But I waited for you for a long time." 

Roy hesitates. Trying to find a reason to say no. But for some reason that very intention of rejecting this small little girl makes the muscles in his chest ache.

"Sure, What do you want to play?" he asks and her response is a huge grin that somehow brightens up where ever they are so much that stars start to materialize around them. 

"Let's play superheroes!" She squeals. The girl jumps around and starts to run towards him and before he can think of what to do his body and arms scoop her up and holds her up in the air. The girl wraps her arms around his neck holding him closer and touching his face. her eyes widen when the meet his and she tightens her hold on him the closer she comes. Roy smiles nervously. It's killing him how familiar she is to him. That she trusts him enough to carry her.

"I'm happy you're here." She says. Her embrace gets softer. "I missed you so much." 

"Missed me?" 

The girl buries herself into the crook of his neck. He can feel her hot wet tears through his shirt. 

"Remember you promised you'd be home early? That Mia wouldn't have to tuck me in?" 

"um hmm" 

"I'm your Princess remember. You said you never break a promise to a princess." 

That clicked and set it off. Like and explosion he remembers. Star city in ruins, a long journey back from London with a baby in his arms, Jade trying to kill him (on multiple occasions), the small apartments in New York and San Fransisco, and of corse the definitive questions around breakfast time about playground ethics. It all makes him remember her. His baby. His Princess. Lian. 

"I missed you too baby girl." He says and kisses her small head. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Lain looks up. pulling away from his shoulder, her face covered in snot and tears. 

"You forgot. Didn't you." 

"Only for a little bit. I could never forget you." 

"Did mommy forget?" 

He smiles. He kisses her on the forehead once more but doesn't answer the question.

"Do want to keep playing?" he asks her putting her down.

"No." 

"Well, why not?" 

"I don't want to be a superhero right now."

"I know the feeling." 

She takes his hand and they walk across the vast expanse of the stars. Sometimes she brings up things and people that Roy has to think about to recognize. like; 'Uncle Conner says when I'm older I can be his Speedy' or 'I really don't like the new tower I miss the one we used to live in'. They stumble along. Never really getting anywhere. But that's okay with Roy, Maybe now, with Lian in butterfly wings and the stars looking so beautiful from all around them, here they can finally be at peace. No more fighting, or drugs, or dying. They can both be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Heroes in Crisis Happened... I saw a lot of posts on tumblr regarding Roy and Lian being reunited and just couldn't resist writing something. I understand the backlash and the overall hate DC is getting for HIC and on some level I agree but on another I understand the pressures from Editors of these massive franchises and it's not entirely Kings fault in that aspect. Look, Dc and Marvel are huge companies that have to push out huge event titles every six months. I'm not saying I think HIC is good, it's intriguing but I think we need to sit back and give it a chance (if this ends up being another Identity crisis I will have some words). 
> 
> The Navajo philosophy of death was found here: https://www.quora.com/What-are-some-facts-of-the-Navajo-underworlds  
> I do not know if my interpretation was clear or well translated in my own words. If not please let me know.


End file.
